This invention relates to a transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly to an infinitely variable planetary transmission for a motorcycle or remote-control model car.
In FIG. 1, a typical transmission 10 for a vehicle, such as motorcycle and remote-control model car is shown. The transmission 10 includes a starting wheel 11, a main shaft 12, and a centrifugal clutch which consists of a plurality of friction shoes 14, and a rim clutch 15. When the starting wheel 11 is rotated, the main shaft 12 rotated so that the power of an engine 13 is output through the main shaft 12. When the rotational speed of the main shaft 12 reaches a predetermined value, the friction shoes 14 move radially outwardly to engage with the rim clutch 15 so as to rotate the same synchronously with the main shaft 12. An active gear 16 integral with the rim clutch 15 will drive a reactive gear 17 from which the power is output. When the fixed rotational speed ratio of the reactive gear 17 to the active gear 16 is high, it is difficult to start the vehicle. When the fixed rotational speed ratio of the respective gear 17 to the active gear 16 is low, the maximum speed of the vehicle is limited.